fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Juvia vs. Sherria
|magic1=Sky God Slayer Magic |character2=Juvia Lockser |kanji2=ジュビア・ロクサー |romaji2=Jubia Rokusā |alias2=Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (former) Phantom Girl (by Freed) Juvia-chan) (by Lyon) |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Water Magic |loveinterest= Lyon Vastia |imagegallerysize = 310px |imagegallery = }} Juvia vs. Chelia is the rivalry between Fairy Tail Mage, Juvia Lockser, and Lamia Scale Mage, Chelia Blendy. About Juvia and Chelia Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former member of the Element Four of Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. She is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cuts her long hair and begins wearing more revealing clothes. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she joins Fairy Tail, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Chelia Blendy Chelia Blendy (シェリア・ブレンディ Sheria Burendi) is a Sky God Slayer, a member of Lamia Scale, and the cousin of Sherry Blendy. Chelia is a petite young girl who bears a resemblance to her older cousin. She has grey-blue eyes and is commonly seen with a somewhat innocent and childlike expression on her face. Her amaranth hair is tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wears a mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on the chest, and long gloves. On her upper-arms she wears frilled armbands with orange ribbons tied around them. Her Guild Mark is located on the right side of her right calf. Chelia is the typical "Dojikko", a very clumsy and cute girl that falls over a lot. She also seems determined to please the Guild Master of Lamia Scale. She doesn't seem to stand up for herself well either, as she apologizes to Lyon for falling, and gets frightened when Toby yells at her. She claims her "love" isn't at the level of her cousin yet. She also seems to care about Lyon as she gets agitated whenever Lyon displays infatuation towards Juvia. Category:Needs Help Category:Under Construction Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Fanon Category:Rivals